My Dream Of Happiness
by Ayane of the night
Summary: i edited chapters 1 and 2 and change some things too! summ: is about a girl that is famous singer but can't truly be happy, for reasons that involve her so call aunt and uncle and a bitchie cousin.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fic ever so don't flame me, the characters would be a little ooc but bare with me here I'm new to this, ideas and advice in how to improve my writing would be greatly appreciated. I know is really short but is to see if people like it, I will make other chapters longer.

So enjoy and tell me what you think

**My dream of happiness**

Chapter: 1

"Thank you for being here tonight!" Shouted a girl with brunette hair pull up into a ponytail, and dark blue eyes. She is Japan's Rock Pop princess but also making a name for herself in America and different parts of the world.

"Please come to my next concert next week in Konoha!" The girl shouted again .The said girl ran of the stage and was greeted by her manager.

"Good job Ayane!" shouted a women with blonde hair put into two loose pigtails.

Ayane's manager Tsunade Senju one of the most sought after managers in the show biz. She has one hell of a temper and her reputation of never failing on making whoever she manages a star.

"Now we need to leave tomorrow would be your first day of school" said a cheerful Shizune Tsunade's assistant.

Shizune was practically raised by Tsunade and has been around to keep check on Tsunade's drinking habit also earning her some reputation on "making things happen" for the people she co-manages along with Tsunade.

"Yes" came the dry reply of a now pink haired girl with emerald eyes.

"I still can't see why you hide your identity by wearing that wig and lenses" said a thoughtful Shizune looking at the now pink haired emerald eyed starlet.

"Because Shizune I don't want my aunt and uncle to find me and also because I don't want to attract unwanted attention at school tomorrow "replied Sakura to her curious sister like figure Shizune.

"Oh that's right" said a now worried Shizune.

"Oh don't worry Shizune I can take care of my self and besides they don't know what really happened to me after I ran away" said Sakura trying to comfort her sisterly figure.

Sakura ran away from her remaining family for the simple fact that they abused her both phisically and verbally. Tsunade found her on the streets singing trying to get money to buy her next meal. Tsunade thought she had potential so she took her in and turned her into who she is today. A famous singer/song writer that has won many awards since her debut last year.

In the morning

Sakura woke up to the sound of birds chirping and sunlight coming through her window

She dragged her self to the bathroom and did her morning routine. Once out of the bathroom she put on her uniform which consisted of a dark red skirt that reached just above her knees and a white button up shirt, with a black vest that reached just above her belly button and black shoes.

She put on lip gloss and mascara for make up and put her hair in to two buns letting some of the hair flow down from the buns;then tying them with black ribbons.

She also added her own touch, wearing black and red bracelets, with rings of the same color in each hand, she was also wearing black fishnet socks that were slightly teared and reached one inch above her knee.

She went down stairs and was greeted by Tsunade.

"Good Morning Sakura" said Tsunade.

"Good morning" Sakura sleepily replied back.

"What's the name of the school I'll be attending to auntie" asked Sakura still trying to wake herself up. Though Tsunade not being blood related to Sakura she treats her like one of her own; Sakura grew close to her pretty fast and one day she just started calling Tsunade her "auntie."

"Oh yes I never told you, you'll be attending South Konoha high" replied Tsunade looking through a magazine that had Ayane as the cover.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock that's the school her cousin was attending to...well atleast thats what she heard last of her "lovely" cousin...

"Sakura are you ok ?" asked a worried Tsunade looking at how many emotions were displayed on Sakura's face in a mere three seconds of telling her the news.

"Y-yes "replied Sakura just getting out of the shock.

"Is something wrong?" ask Tsunade once again not really believing her supposed niece. Sakura was someone that could easily be read and Tsunade new exactly what she was feeling just by looking her in the eye.

"No, of course not "replied Sakura in a nervous tone.

"I should be going now "said Sakura running out the door and on to the street.

"Bye "said Tsunade to her before she went out the door.

" That kid is hidding something..." thought Tsunade to herself.

"_AHHH! What am I going to do my cousin is going to be there" shouted Sakura in her mind "Once she finds out is me she's going to tell them and they would try to drag me back to that hell hole!" Sakura shouted in her mind once again._

"_**Why didn't you tell Tsunade?" Cried out inner Sakura**_

"_Because I didn't want to be a burden to her she's done a lot for me already" replied Sakura to her inner_

"_I wish my parents were here" thought Sakura sadly_

"_**Yea, since they've been gone you've become distant anti-social; you never talk to other people and don't trust anyone except Tsunade Said inner sakura**_

She soon was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her new school South konoha high

"I wonder if I'm ever going to find true happiness" said Sakura to herself while walking inside of the school.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I know my story might not be the best but, please review at least telling me what could I improve and make my fic better, and also if you want to give me some ideas I would greatly appreciated. Please do not flame me I'm trying my best here I'm new to this, I only had an account in fan fiction so I could review your stories and give ideas to other authors I never planned on writing my own fic until now, so please review and help me out a bid!

Oh yes , and before I forget **I don't own naruto!**

Chapter: 2

She climbed up the stairs until she finally reached the entrance.

Once inside, she went directly to the principles office wasting no time in finding it.

"Umm excuse me I'm new here my name is Sakura Haruno" and I need my schedule said Sakura to the secretary.

"Oh yes, here is your schedule and locker number" replied the secretary.

"Ok thank you" replied Sakura.

She went of to find her locker and on her way there she could hear people screaming or more specific fan girls

_Sasuke I'm right here!_

_Be my boyfriend!_

_I'll do anything!_

**"Oh great brainless idiots throwing themselves at the popular boy" said inner Sakura in disgust.**

_"Yeah" quietly replied Sakura to her inner_

**"Hey what's wrong with you?" Asked inner Sakura confused at her outers quiet attitude**

_"Oh nothing"replied Sakura _

Once she snapped out her thoughts she kept walking down the hallway until she finally found her locker.

Right beside her locker was a blonde girl with her hair in high ponytail and baby blue eyes talking to a brunette girl with brown eyes and her hair put in to two buns.

She just passes by them and went directly to her locker.

With Ino and Tenten

"Hey who's that girl?" Asked Ino referring to Sakura.

"I don't know maybe a new student; you think she's a fan girl?" Asked Tenten to her blonde friend.

"Maybe who knows" answered Ino to her curious friend.

Back with sakura

She dropped of some books and went to find her homeroom.

In homeroom111111

Once she stepped inside the class room.

People started murmuring to each other.

She just stood there not knowing what to do until finally the teacher came in.

"Ok class settle down" said a gray haired man with a mask on his face and a bandana covering one eye.

"So you must be the new student, you may call me Kakashi- sensei" said the teacher acknowledging Sakura.

"Yes, my name is Sakura Haruno" Sakura replied quietly

"Please introduce yourself to the class" said Kakashi looking at her lazily

"Umm hi my name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 16 years old , that's pretty much all you have to know "said Sakura to the class that once again started murmuring to each other.

She saw the blonde girl and brunette girl she saw earlier but this time they were with other two girls' one that had pupiless eyes and they other four ponytails, she didn't really pay attention to them and just waited for the teacher to assign her a sit.

With Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Temari

"Hey is that girl we saw earlier" said Ino to her friends.

"She seems distant" said Temari looking at the girl standing awkwardly in front of the class.

"I wonder why", Hinata said quietly.

"Hey maybe she isn't a fan girl after all , maybe we could talk to her at lunch or if we have a class with her "Tenten said finally getting in the conversation.

Yeah they all agreed and started doing their own thing.

Back with sakura

**"They seem nice" inner sakura inwardly said looking at the class**

"Ok so you can sit besides naruto" said Kakashi

Naruto please raise your hand kakashi said

Instantly a blonde boy with sparkly blue eyes raised his hand. Sakura lazily walk up to her new sit and sat down besides the hyperactive blonde.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki "said err yelled the blonde boy.

"Hi" Sakura replied quietly not really paying attention.

"And this teme besides me is Sasuke Uchiha" yelled out the blonde once again.

"Tch ,you didn't have to yell dobe "said the extremely handsome boy sitting in the other side of Naruto.

"WHAT YOU SAY TEME?"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Bitch'

"Whore"

"Asshole"

"Fuck you!"

Sakura just stared not really knowing what to do with the two arguing friends if you can even call them that with the insults their throwing at each other...she finally just settled on ignoring them both.

Time skip to lunch

"Were should I eat lunch "sakura asked herself.

"Maybe I should eat "she said once again to her self.

She went outside and found a cherry blossom tree and sat under it. It was really calm just sitting there with a really nice weather and the cool breeze once in a while.

She started eating her lunch once she finished she put everything aside and started to listen to her I-pod.

Everything was peaceful until she could hear fan girls screaming again

She turns off her I- pod since the screaming fan-girls wouldn't let her listen to her music with all the screaming

_"Oh how I hate fan girls" Sakura thought._

**You got that right said inner sakura**

Right in that moment four boys stood in front of her one of them being South Konoha high heartthrob.

There was also the blonde boy from before and two others one of them had long brown hair put in to a low ponytail and the other had a high ponytail shaped like a pineapple.

"Move" said the boy that she now recalls is named Sasuke.

"Move" he repeated

"And why should I?" Sakura asked coldly

The other three flinch because of her coldness but Sasuke was unfazed

"Because fan girls aren't permitted in this area especially not a freak like...

Naruto cut him off before he could finish what was undeniably an insult.

"Hey its you from homeroom!" said Naruto overly excited

To be continued …

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: sorry for the long wait I've been kind of busy with school and tests and other personal things. I greatly appreciate the advice and reviews given to me. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

This chapter is dedicated to my two first reviewers Siverlwolf and HinaNaruFan4ever. Thank you so much for reviewing and giving me some advice.

And before I forget I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

!!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Previously… on my dream of happiness_

"_Hey its you from homeroom!"Said Naruto overly excited_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Whatever I'm leaving "said Sakura now in a very bad mood

Sasuke just stood there not really caring but slightly surprise that the girl didn't jump him like most of his fan girls would.

"_Interesting "Sasuke thought_

_Sakura just walked away while the other three guys stood there gaping in shock at her for her attitude._

"_Troublesome" said Shikamaru snapping out of his shock_

"_Wow Sasuke teme never thought a girl could hate you until now" said Naruto still shock_

_Neji simply stood there probably still shock_

"_Whatever Naruto, she probably doesn't even know who I am" replied Sasuke_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_With Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Temari_

"_Did you saw that, that Sakura girl she's definitely something" said Ino in awe_

"_Yes, you think we should talk to her maybe ask her to join our group" asked Tenten_

"_She seems like she's been through a lot "said Hinata quietly_

"_Yeah I think we should try to get to know her "said Temari finally getting in to the conversation while watching Sakura live._

_Sakura just kept walking not looking back, until she reaches the entrance of the school._

"_Hey wait up!!" Yelled someone from behind Sakura _

_Sakura turned her head to see who it was, to see a girl with blond hair with three other girls running to catch up with her._

"_Yes "said sakura to the girl who was now panting in front of her trying to catch her breath._

"_Hi, my name is Ino you must be Sakura, I'm in your homeroom along with the other girls coming right now" said Ino still panting a little._

"_Hi "said Sakura a little unsure of what Ino wanted to say to her._

"_Well my friends and I just wanted to know if you would like to hang out with us for a little while after school today "said Ino with hopeful eyes._

"_Hi" said the other three girls finally catching up with their hyperactive friend._

"_Ino you should be in the track team it seems that you can be a really good runner" said Tenten to her friend panting a little._

"_Hi my name is Tenten "said Tenten introducing herself to Sakura_

"_I'm Hinata "Hinata said quietly almost a whisper_

"_And I'm Temari" said Temari finally caching her breath._

"_Oh I never introduced myself did I, My name is Ino" said Ino finally getting her chance to introduce herself_

"_So what you do you say?" asked Ino to Sakura_

"_**Come on Sakura give them a chance it won't be that bad to socialize and besides they don't look like fan girls which is really rare in this school for what we seen so far" said inner Sakura almost begging for her to say yes**_

"Ok fine, where would we meet?" ask Sakura

"Yayyyy you'll come!" said Ino now more excited

"Meet us in front of the school after classes are over "replied Temari already walking away to her class

"Ok see ya! Sakura!" said Tenten before she also took her live

Everyone said their good byes and left Sakura alone to ponder on what just happened.

"_Hopefully this won't be a mistake I would regret later on" thought Sakura to herself _

"_**Oh stop it they seem really nice, and were the only people to talk to you all day , I have a feeling their different and really good friends" said inner Sakura trying to get her outer from think negative thoughts.**_

_Sakura was instantly snapped out of her thoughts after the bell rang signaling last period._

_To be continued… _

_I know you probably hate me right now but I promise next chapter will be longer and will give small hint of Sakura's past. Please review!!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: hello! And thanks for all of those people that review thank you so much!!

Here's chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well better get to class and luckily is choir" thought Sakura to herself almost smiling

"The only way I can actually express how I feel" thought sakura to herself once again

At choirXxxxxxxx

With random kids talking

"Hey you heard there's suppose to be a new teacher and she's said to be really tough "said one random kid

"Yeah I heard of her she can't stand when people sing the wrong notes to a song" said another one getting slightly scared of the teacher

"And she's really scary too, sing one wrong note and you got detention for three days" said another kid

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

With Sakura

"Finally made it to class" said sakura to herself

"ok maggots stand in line were going to choose who's soprano and who's alto and who gets to stay in here!" shouted the teacher just entering the room.

Everyone slightly scared of the teacher went and got in line

"Hey sakura over here!" shouted Ino standing in line with Tenten, Hinata and Temari.

Sakura not sure what to say jus went over to them

"Hey so you still going with us after school?" asked Temari

"I guess "answer Sakura trying to ignore the sounds other people were making that by them was supposed to be singing.

Hinata notice this

"hey don't' worry I heard this teacher is really tough, so if you get to stay you won't have to hear this people sing "said Hinata quietly

"Yes, I heard that too but what's her name?" asked Tenten finally getting into the conversation.

"I think her name is Mitarashi Anko" said Temari

"Temari Sobaku your up!" shouted Anko

"Well wish me luck!" said Temari a little nervous

For Temari everything went smoothly, she got every note in the song she was told to sing and got to stay in the choir, she is now an alto same goes to Tenten and Hinata and Ino got to be in the soprano section.

"Sakura Haruno" your up next said Anko

In Sakura's mind

"_I guess I'll change my voice a bid so they won't recognize me as Ayane" thought Sakura _

Sakura sang in an average voice so not to bring attention to herself and get discovered, she sang her notes right but not in her usual angel like voice, and got to be in the Alto section

"ok class we only have a few minutes left and I just wanted to tell you that this choir is both a women and men choir" said Anko seeing everyone's reaction

"But sensei", said one random girl "there are no boy's in here"

"Yes that's because their being chosen in another class room with another choir teacher, you would be meeting them tomorrow" said Anko answering the girl's question

RINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The bell rang and everyone exited the classroom

"Haruno Sakura, may I speak to you for a sec" said Anko-sensei

"Yes you wanted to talk to me Anko-sensei" sakura said trying to be polite as to not get in the teachers bad side and get kicked out of the choir

"Yes, I just wanted to say that I know who you are, Ayane" said Anko-sensei surprising sakura

"Wha..." gasped out Sakura

"Yes but don't worry your secret is safe with me, just wanted to give you a hands up, your aunt Tsunade is a friend of mine and told me to watch out that your secret doesn't come out unless you told yourself" said Anko explaining herself.

"Ok" Said sakura quietly

"Did she said anything else?" asked sakura

"No" answer Anko

"Good "said Sakura in relief, thanking that her "aunt" didn't tell her about her past

"Well that's all you can go now" Said Anko dismissing her

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In front of the school

"Hey girls so what do you all plan on doing this year on school" said Ino trying to start a conversation

"I'm going to try out for the volleyball team, and the swim teams as well and maybe change my look a little "said Tenten

"I'm going to try out for the basketball team and make some tracks for our band as well as creating its image a bid" said Temari

"Oh! Almost forgot about the band!" said Ino rubbing her neck

"So what are you going to do Ino?" asked Tenten

"me well I'm going to try out for track team like Tenten told me and design some clothes for our band "said Ino "How about you Hinata what do you have plan ?"Asked Ino

"Me well I'm going to be in dance class , and at the same time make choreographies for our band a long with Tenten" said Hinata quietly answering Ino' s question

The girls keep talking to each other

"Hey look here come sakura" said Hinata quietly interrupting the other girls' conversation

"Hey Sakura ready to go? "Asked Temari

"Sure" answered Sakura standing in front of them

"Ok, so were going to have a sleep over and talk about our band and explain to you something's that are going on now in school" said Ino

"Were going to my house "said Hinata quietly

"And before you ask don't worry you can borrow some of our clothes so you only have to call your parents" said Tenten

"Umm, ok "said Sakura quietly remembering she doesn't have any parents.

To be continued ….

Ok maybe it didn't turn out as long as I hoped but next chapter Sakura and the girls will reveal their past to each other but still Sakura's past will be kind of a mystery still, will she tell the truth about her past? Or will she just reveal a little tiny bid of it? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "MY DREAM OF HAPPYNESS "


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: please I need you to review!! I need to know if my story is good enough or I'm afraid I'll have to discontinue it!!

I don't own Naruto!!

On with the story….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Hinata's house

"Wow Hinata your house is amazing!!" exclaimed Ino loudly

The girls have never been to Hinata's house before because Hinata would make some excuse which the girls don't really understood but surprisingly she didn't' decline this time and Hinata also mention something of her dad going away in a business trip.

"Thank you Ino" said Hinata quietly

"So where's your room?" asked Tenten looking around

"Oh, this way guys "said Hinata quietly going up some stairs

At Hinata's room

"Here's some clothes that you can borrow sakura "said Hinata quietly giving Sakura some pajamas

"Oh thank you Hinata" said Sakura taking the light blue pajamas

"The phone is right there she said pointing to her night stand and the bathroom is just across the hall" said Hinata quietly showing her the bathroom

Sakura took the phone and call Tsunade

"_Hello?'_

"_Umm Tsunade is me Sakura' said sakura in a quiet voice_

"_Yes what is it?" asked Tsunade_

" _I'm going to be staying at a friends house just to let you know" said sakura_

"_Oh this is new you never stayed at a friends house before or ever had friends that I have know of for that matter "said Tsunade_

"_Oh yeah, well they seem really nice" said Sakura_

"_Well, I guess is alright just don't forget to come home early you have a concert tomorrow "said Tsunade _

"_Ok bye" said Sakura hanging up_

"_Bye"_

"Ok so Sakura, sit down so we can explain to you some things about our school and things that are happening there" said Temari signaling sakura to sit down on the floor beside the other girls making a circle.

"Ok "said sakura sitting down

"Ok, first let start with the poplars''' said Ino

"They like other popular kid in our school are stuck up" Said Tenten

"But not all of them "Said Hinata cutting in

"Yes some of them are really nice, but the ones you should be aware of are the heartthrobs "said Temari

"The nicest one of them is Naruto but you shouldn't trust him either because he can be a real jerk and prank you and embarrass you in front of the whole school" said Ino

"But there are actually some people that can be worst then the heartthrobs "Said Temari

"Their fan girls '' Said Hinata quietly

"The most popular of the fan girls is Karin" said Temari

"_Karin!! What!! She's really in this school hopefully I won't encounter her, I don't' want my so call guardians to find me!! Scream Sakura in her mind_

"_**Hey don't worry maybe you won't even see her, just don't think about it and try to avoid her if seen" Said inner sakura trying to think of some ways to stop sakura from freaking out.**_

"She's really pretty but not beautiful, she's one of the best singers in our choir and gets most of the solos, but she is also one of the biggest sluts in our school, she like many others is after Sasuke Uchiha "said Ino

"She is also in the dance team and cheerleading squad" Said Hinata quietly

"She is also a good fighter "Said Tenten

( a/n:**ok just so you know this isn't one of those stories that Sakura is going to beat Karin at everything, Sakura for now won't really pay much attention to Karin, unless it involves avoiding her)**

"There is also us, the girls that despise them, we usually try to ignore them and try to help out the victims" Said Temari

"But enough, about them lets talk about ourselves "Said Ino

"We have our band kind of thing; we all contribute in something, like Hinata and Tenten work on our choreography when we actually need one, I design our clothes and Temari works on our sound making sure we all have the right notes and also makes some tracks for us when we don't' feel like playing our instruments" Said Ino

"Oh that's really cool" Said sakura quietly not really paying much attention because she was still thinking of Karin

"Our band is called the fallen angels" Said Temari

"We chose that name because some of us had tragic past" Said Tenten quietly catching Sakura's attention

"but lets not talk about that ,maybe later on we'll tell you our story but not now" Said Ino surprisingly quiet

"Well, lets' talk about the choir "Said Temari faking a smile

"We've been in choir since middle school, and it helps us improve our voices a lot, since we still haven't chosen the lead singer yet" said Temari once again

"Like you've probably notice we haven't actually told you much about the heartthrobs of our school because we figure you would've known of them already but it seems like you don't, so we're going to tell you all we know of them" Said Ino talking once again about the so call heartthrobs

"And since we are they're enemies at some point we figure we had to know how to fight them hitting them at their weakest and to do that we had to do some research" said Temari with a somewhat evil smirk

"Ok let's start with Shikamaru, he has an IQ of 200 and is well a genius, but he is really lazy, but don't trust his to lazy to prank you or make your life a living hell, since his one of the smartest one he can make one of the best plans to make your life a living hell, but most of the time he just makes the plans and gives the plans to the others to perform is really rare for him to participate since he is still lazy" said Ino

"Ok there is Also Neji, Hinata's cousin, His a bastard he is really smart as well, but if you ever cross him he personally will make your life miserable, he won't only prank you he will try to sabotage everything make you look bad in front of everyone and I mean everyone, teachers, friends the boy you have a crush on and the list keeps going on and on" said Tenten in a really irritated tone

"Now there is also Sai and Sasuke they're both related, Sai like Sasuke is emotionless he is a really good artist I'll give him that, but he will give you a nickname once he sees you and for some reason everyone will call you that name is really annoying to deal with but is not as bad as Sasuke, he is definitely a bastard he is the worst of the five of them he is pretty much Shikamaru and Neji mixed together but worst and he is also emotionless Said Temari finishing up

" And there's Naruto too, he one of the worst pranksters in the group he can be friendly at times but he can turn on you and prank you as well he is not really that smart but he can come up with the best pranks" said Hinata quietly

"Well, I guess I will try to stay clear of all of them but if they ever cross me they will pay" Said Sakura emotionless

To be continued…..

Ok so later on their past will be reveal but why Hinata doesn't invite her friends to her house when her father is around? Well later on you'll find out well if people review if they don't well I will have to discontinue the story.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Thank you for all of those people that reviewed and added me to their favorites and story alerts! THANK YOU!!

Disclaimer: DO I really need to say it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap

"_Well, I guess I will try to stay clear of them but if they ever try to cross me they'll pay Said Sakura_ emotionless

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Yes, Sakura might be the quiet one and might also have a tragic past and is still trying dealing with things like that but even when she was having all those problems she never let anyone get away with any pranks insults or threats or ever let anyone wipe the floor with her, at least at not in school, home back then totally different thing.

" Great, so now you know about popular kids in our school and who should stay clear off to prevent for something disastrous to happen" Said Ino with a smile forgetting what Sakura had said earlier

"Umm, can we go to sleep now? I'm tire "said Sakura thinking of the concert she had the next day

"okay" they all said in unison and went to sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day...

Just to let you know is a Saturday

Sakura woke up earlier than the girls and decided to live, but not before living a note saying:

_Sorry, but I had to live. It was great hanging out with you all, but it was an emergency my mother got sick and is in the hospital. Sorry_

_Sakura_

She had to make an excuse so the girls wouldn't find out who she really was, her mother is dead but with this excuse the girls wouldn't be asking question as to why she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tsunade I'm back" Said Sakura entering her house err mansion

"Oh Sakura! You're back! Exclaimed Tsunade walking out of the bathroom

"Sakura hurry and get change, we need to make sure that everything is ready for the concert tonight, and also to get you ready" Said Tsunade rushing Sakura to her room.

"Ok" said Sakura entering to her room and going directly to her bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know this chapter is realllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyy short but I've been busy lately and this is the only thing I had written so I decided to post it because I haven't updated for a while. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: hello everyone!! Sorry for the last chapter I know it was really short so I'm going to try to make this one longer. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Tsunade I'm ready let's go" Said Sakura walking out of her room

"Ok the limo is already here" Said Tsunade dragging sakura outside and getting in the limo

"Chauffer to the Konoha stadium "Said Tsunade in a demanding voice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Hinata's house

"What time is it?" asked a sleepy Tenten

"Don't know "responded Temari also waking up

"Hey where is Sakura?" Asked Ino

"Don't know maybe in the bathroom" said Temari

"Oh here's a note "said Hinata picking it up and read it out loud

"Poor sakura hopefully her mother is ok" Said Tenten in a worried voice

"Awe and we were going to invite her to go with us to Ayane's concert tonight" Said Ino in a whiny voice

"Well maybe next time, we should call her to see if she's alright "said Temari picking up the phone

"Does anyone have her cell phone number?" Asked Temari sweat drooping

"No" the other three said in unison also sweat drooping

"Well maybe we should wait until Monday" said Hinata standing up

"Now we should be getting ready because it's already late, can't believe we slept until one in the afternoon" said Hinata entering the bathroom across from her room

"Is not that bad the concert starts at seven" Said Tenten

"You forgot we still need to go to our houses get ready, which for some of us will take hours" Said Temari looking at Ino when she said this

"Hehe, come on guys I don't take that long to get ready" said Ino defending her self

"Last time you lasted about four hours getting ready for one of Ayane's concert" said Tenten

"Ok I'll try to get ready faster this time" said Ino sweat dropping

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the boys (finally!)

"Hey Sasuke are you going with us to the concert tonight?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, dope now live me alone you've asked me the same question over again for the last three hours" replied Sasuke glaring at Naruto

"Ooh touchy, eh teme are you still mad 'cause one girl instead of loving you despises you, hu teme huu" said Naruto snickering

"Shut up Naruto "said Sasuke punching Naruto straight in the face and sending him flying across the room and knocking him unconscious

"What are we going to do with you Sasuke "said Neji entering the room and seeing Naruto unconscious

"Shut it Hyuuga"

The boys were all over at Sasuke and Sai house hanging out until the time of the concert

"Troublesome" you all know who this is

"So what are you going to do? Sasuke "asked Shikamaru

"Are you going to make her life hell? Asked Neji surprisingly curious

"Hn, you'll see" Said Sasuke with a smirk plastered on his face

"Is she the new girl?" Asked Sai finally getting in to the conversation

"'Cause she looked like the type to not trust anyone" Said Sai

"Hn, who cares "Said Sasuke ignoring everyone

"Well I feel sorry for dickless wonder over there "said Sai with one of his fake smiles

"Getting knocked out just by one punch"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Sakura

For the last few hours Sakura had been doing some last minute rehearsal and getting ready for the concert which will start in a few minutes

"Sakura, are you ready?" Asked Tsunade

"Yes I'm ready, let's get this started" Said Sakura with confidence in her voice"

"Make me proud Sakura" Said Tsunade with a smile

"Now here is Ayane!!" screamed the announcer

"Sakura walked out of backstage with her wig and contacts on so no one could recognize her and the concert officially started

(A/n: hehe ,sorry but I couldn't think of any songs to put in here so if you have a song you want me to get in here tell me in a review)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the girls

"Look the concert started!" screamed Ino excited

"Ino, no need to scream were here beside you" Tenten Said Sweat dropping

"Hey, girls aren't those guys Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru?' Asked Hinata motioning to were the guys were

"Yeah they are, never thought they would like Ayane" Said Temari

''we should try to avoid them I don't want them to ruin our night at the concert" Said Ino

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the guys

"Look who's over there" Said Shikamaru motioning to the girls

"Isn't that Hinata and her friends? "Asked Naruto

"But wait isn't Sakura their friend why isn't she here? "Asked Naruto once again

"Who knows and who cares dope "said Sasuke indifferent

"Hey lets go over there "said Naruto already heading over

"Lets go with him I don't want him to do something stupid" Said Neji following

Reluctantly everyone else followed as well

"Hey girls over here "yelled Naruto

The girls saw them coming and glared at them

"What do you want "asked well more like demanded Temari

"Nothing just saw you and decide to say hi" Said Naruto

"Well if that's all, you can live us alone" said Tenten glaring at them

"Why so defensive panda, is not like we came here willingly to talk to you, Naruto dragged us here" Said Neji glaring back

"Oh wait, I forgot you have stick shove up your ass" Said Tenten in mock surprise

Neji was fuming by now

"You better back off, and live us alone you don't want to make me mad" Said Temari death glaring them

"Oh really "Said Shikamaru getting in to the argument

"Yes really" Said Temari back

"I know that without your two brothers here you can't do anything, since they abandoned you to look for their lost father, living you here alone" Said Shikamaru knowing he hit a soft spot

"You have no right to come here insult me like this when you don't know have of the story when you don't know how it feels like to be alone" Said Temari bangs covering her eyes

She was about to jump him and bit the hell out of the lazy genius when Tenten held her back

"Come on Temari their not worth it "Said Tenten glaring back at them

Before they turn to live Hinata stood up for her friends

"Don't mess with us when you don't know anything about us" Said Hinata glaring at them

" And you Naruto don't try to make friends with us so later you can destroy us that's the lowest thing I have seen anyone do" Said Hinata again And turning her back on them and going after the girls living only Ino who was glaring at them

"Oh one more thing "Said Ino before living

"And not because we're girls means that we can't fight our own fights ,keep that in mind cause soon enough were going to be striking back" Said Ino living them speechless

Sakura had seen everything from stage and was wondering what they were saying to each other

She only saw the girls glaring at the so call heartthrobs, and arguing about something, Sai and Sasuke didn't Said anything at all and just stood there indifferently, Temari was about to bit up Shikamaru, but Tenten hold her back and then Hinata and Ino stood behind said something that left them speechless for a while and then left.

"_Interesting_" Sakura thought

"_They really het each other"_ She thought again

But she was snapped out of her thoughts when the next song started

At the end of the concert Sakura was giving autographs to the people that had backstage passes

And to her Surprise her so called cousin was there being her slutty self

Sakura quickly panic and didn't know what to do

"Just relax there is no way she'll recognize you "Said Sakura to herself

Hinata and the girls were also in line as well as the heartthrobs, but the girls were at almost the front while the guys were at the back

"_And here she comes_ "Sakura thought

"Hi, Ayane my name is Karin and I'm your biggest fan, unlike those other losers there she said motioning to Hinata's group, their sluts" Said Karin trying to hold a conversation with the rock star

"And how is it that you know them" Said Sakura interested in what she was going to say next

"Well, they go to my school and I absolutely hate them, for hating my Sasuke-kun" Said Karin in a dreamy state when she mentioned Sasuke

"_I should've known_ "thought Sakura to her self

"Look Karin or whatever your name is, I don't appreciate people talking trash about my fans, and I wouldn't be calling other people names when you look just like a slut yourself" Said Sakura living Karin speechless

"I'm so sorry, Ayane I didn't mean...

She got caught of by Sakura

"Don't apologize when you don't mean it and just live" Said Sakura in an icy tone

Karin just left

"**Well Said couldn't have done better my self "Said Inner sakura with a proud smile on her face**

"**Oh here come the girls" Said Inner before living**

"Hi, Ayane great concert" Said Ino excitedly

"Glad you liked it" said sakura with a smile

"Could you sign this for me "said Hinata quietly

"Of course" Said Sakura Smiling

"Hey, so when is your next concert in Konoha?" asked Temari

"Not really sure my schedule has been crazy "Said Sakura handing Hinata a picture of herself with her signature on it

"Thank you" Said Hinata this time with more confidence

"So, would you ever consider listening to our band sometime?" Asked Tenten with Hopeful eyes

"Umm, sure why not just call to this number and live the time and date and I will be sure to be there" said Sakura smiling at Tenten

"Thank you so much Ayane "they all Said in unison

"Well great concert and see you then "Said Ino living with the girls

"**Look out here comes the ice cubes "Said Inner sakura**

"_Ugh great just what I need it" said Sakura sarcastically _

"Hi, so did you all like the concert" Said Sakura trying to be nice but her voice still sounded like she wanted to kill them

"Yeah you were great" Said Naruto well yelled

"Could you sign this for me?" Said Naruto handing her a picture of herself

"Sure" said sakura through gritted teeth

Nobody really notice, well Sasuke notice

"So, Ayane do you have a boyfriend?"

Everyone was surprise to see that Sasuke was the one who asked her that

"And why do you care "She said back slightly glaring at him

"_Hmm, she's just like the Sakura girl" Sasuke thought_

"No reason, but do you happen to know a girl named sakura" he asked once more surprising everyone again

"No, and could you please live I'm tire" said Sakura closing the door to her dressing room in their faces

"_Does he know I'm Ayane?" thought sakura to her self_

"_No, if he did he would've done something already his just starting to get a little suspicious, because we act a like, but how could he know I only talked to him once" Thought sakura to her self_

"_Or maybe I imagined it"_

"I need to talk to Tsunade about the girl's band "said Sakura to her self

To be continue….

So was this long enough? Finally one of the girls past is finally revealed! I wasn't planning to reveal Tamari's past this way but it seem like a good opportunity this at the time Hope you liked it and please review!!


End file.
